


Se puede hacer de día...

by CherryBlossom68



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Trabajo le ha costado a Viktor, feliz labor encarada con todo gusto, convencer a Yuuri que no sólo la noche es para entregarse a la pasión que los consume. Su tímido amante no cree poder hacer nada de esas “cosas vergonzosas” a plena luz del día.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	Se puede hacer de día...

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot que se puede leer por separado.

Se puede hacer de día…

Trabajo le ha costado a Viktor, feliz labor encarada con todo gusto, convencer a Yuuri que no sólo la noche es para entregarse a la pasión que los consume. Su tímido amante no cree poder hacer nada de esas “cosas vergonzosas” a plena luz del día. Receloso de su apariencia, cree que el ruso no puede ver su cuerpo de noche, cuando los alumbra la suave luz del velador. Piensa que la aparente oscuridad, le oculta a Viktor las imperfecciones que cree que tiene su cuerpo, suponiéndose exento de su mirada atenta, guarecido en la noche. Y así su confianza sólo crece creyéndose oculto, sin saber que el ruso tiene memorizada su piel al detalle y que conoce cada rincón y cada lugar a donde su mano puede llegar.

Y como “para muestra basta un botón”, como reza el dicho, no fue necesario que pasara mucho tiempo para que la necesidad de estar juntos se hiciera presente. Acrecentada por un decidido platinado que sabía cómo salirse con la suya. Como que se llamaba Viktor Nikiforov que ese día tendría sexo y del bueno, con su amante, en un lugar muy bien iluminado y a pedido expreso del azabache.

Y no podía ser de otra forma si desde la mañana lo había tenido entre el cielo y el infierno hasta agotar la paciencia del calmado japonés en un momento del descanso.

~*~*~

Ese día se habían levantado juntos pero Viktor se adelantó a Yuuri, pasando ante sus narices totalmente desnudo y semi erecto, para tomar un baño que le “calmara los ánimos” según sus propias palabras, porque sabía que su amante ese día debía estar presentando una nueva rutina y que unos patrocinadores irían a verlo.

—No quiero echar a perder tu presentación, debes estar totalmente descansado y en tu centro —dijo, mientras lo dejaba confundido y con los lentes a medio caer. Yuuri también debió entrar a darse un baño relajante ya que su ruso había ignorado su necesitado apéndice cuando pasó rumbo al cuarto para cambiarse.

En el trayecto hacia el estadio donde se haría la presentación, Viktor no dejó de cantar entre dientes, en un rudo y devastador inglés cada canción sensual que emitió la radio en los más de 40 minutos que duró el viaje. Por si fuera poco, cada tanto llevaba su cabello hacia atrás, y se movía de manera sexy en el asiento del auto, mientras tocaba el muslo de Yuuri más cercano a los cambios. Y esto lo hacía con toda la mímica de un cantante romántico engatusador de damas. Con cada estribillo, seguido de un duro manoseo de su pierna, el nipón temblaba de los pies a la cabeza rogando llegar lo antes posible, ponerse los patines y dejar que el frío del hielo se colara en todo su sistema nervioso. Viktor, como si nada, lo miraba con toda la inocencia del mundo como si su actuar fuera de lo más normal.

Dentro del estadio, el azabache tampoco la tuvo fácil. Viktor estaba decidido a que se pusiera el atuendo que mejor le quedaba, entiéndase: unos ajustados leggins negros, una camiseta térmica pegada al cuerpo y una chalina de gasa que haría que sus saltos parecieran etéreos mientras la desplegaba como alas al viento. Lástima que tocó cada centímetro de su cuerpo acomodando las costuras, ajustando aquí y acariciando allá, recorriendo su torso y su entrepierna. Y hasta tomó su trasero para acomodarlo de forma que quedara aún más expuesto de lo que ya estaba. Debió reconocer que había logrado realzárselo maravillosamente pero en tanto lo había dejado excitado y calenturiento.

Invocando las imágenes más espeluznantes con tal de conseguir algo de concentración para que tanto su entrenador como los patrocinadores no notaran su excitación, Yuuri salió a la pista.

Dejó su campera de abrigo en manos de su novio y se adentró en el hielo a la espera de la música. Decir que todo salió de maravilla sería poco, los representantes de una conocida marca de prendas deportivas quedaron encantados con el nipón y, luego de saludarlo y viéndolo muy agitado, creídos que sería por el esfuerzo físico desplegado, se llevaron aparte a Yakov, devenido en representante del japonés, para hablar de campañas, montos y demás asuntos comerciales.

Pero el pobre chico ya estaba en su límite. Con su modo Eros activado en el día, frustrado por todo lo que su amante le había insinuado pero sin poder concretarlo, no demoró mucho en localizar al ruso sentado con toda desfachatez en las gradas.

—Creo que entiendo lo que me has estado diciendo —le dijo al alegre pentacampeón que no dejó pasar ni un instante sin llevar la mano del contrario hasta su propia entrepierna.

—Dime Yuuri, ¿esperamos hasta llegar a casa, y luego de cenar lo hacemos?

—No Viktor, creo que “esto” necesita tanta o más atención que “eso”. —Y con una sonrisa se lo llevó a los vestuarios, mientras le hacía tocar el considerable bulto que se estaba formando en sus ajustados pantalones.

Una vez allí, dieron rienda suelta al desbocado amor que los consumía. Y le sumaron al hecho de que podían hacer el amor de día sin esperar a la noche, el que también estaban en un lugar público con la presencia de los patrocinadores y de Yakov en una oficina acondicionada expresamente para sus tratativas.

Poco y nada les importó. Simplemente le pusieron pasador a la puerta y se entregaron a su demandante lujuria. Los leggins del menor fueron jalados para abajo con prisa y sin contemplaciones, a la vez que el fino pantalón de vestir de Viktor era bajado lo suficiente para que su miembro, totalmente erecto, se frotara con anhelo en el trasero mullido del nipón.

Apoyando sus brazos contra los lockers, Yuuri podía sentir el peso del cuerpo de Viktor presionando sobre él, mientras sus manos recorrían su cadera con desesperación, buscando un agarre que los uniera más. Cuando sólo frotar no fue suficiente, el ruso se abrió paso hacia la entrada del azabache, casi arrancando su bóxer que pasó a formar parte del mismo grupo de ropa arrugada que el pantalón, a la altura de las rodillas de Katsuki. No pudiendo más con todo ese descontrol y sintiendo que algo faltaba, Nikiforov tomó suavemente la cara de Yuuri para atraparlo en un sensual beso que los dejó jadeantes y con los labios húmedos y rojos. Aprovechando dicha humedad, el ruso mojó sus dedos en la boca del otro y los fue introduciendo de a uno en el estrecho interior de su pareja, siendo recibidos con suaves gemidos y contundentes movimientos de cadera que hacían inminente y apremiante la penetración. En su límite, Viktor sacó los dedos y hundió una profunda estocada en el cálido interior del japonés que aumentó con ese impulso los movimientos de su cadera deseoso de sentir a su pareja juguetear con su lugar especial, ese que le hacía vibrar y que el otro tan bien conocía.

Tanta pasión contenida desde la mañana se estaba derramando al fin, poniéndolos felices y haciéndolos sentir completos.

Toda la locura duró relativamente poco tiempo y pronto la liberación se hizo presente en ellos, el miembro del japonés estallando sin que ni siquiera hubiera necesitado tocarlo. Viktor derramándose en su interior, aunque con la precaución de usar condón ante la eventualidad de tener que salir a terminar de cumplir con sus obligaciones, con aquellas personas que ya debían estar terminando de cerrar el trato que concernía a Yuuri.

El paso por el baño se hizo obligatorio, para ponerse “decentes” ante la mirada de los otros. La ropa arreglada rápidamente y una sensación de bienestar instalada en sus corazones.

Mientras se dirigían a la oficina de donde provenían algunas risas y se podía percibir un ambiente ameno, Viktor tomó al japonés por la cintura y le murmuró al oído:

-Lo que hacemos de noche…

A lo que el de cabellos negros respondió:

-Se puede hacer de día…

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ FIN ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden leer más en "Antes de que despiertes (por Yuuri)", "Antes de que despiertes (por Victor)" y "Lo que hacemos de noche...".


End file.
